


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by kip



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Two Evil Regals, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kip/pseuds/kip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot based on a photoset by helebette.tumblr.com</p>
<p>http://helebette.tumblr.com/post/108208956623/queen-emma-was-the-peace-in-the-dark-kingdom-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

“Darling, these peasants don’t deserve your attention. Leave it to our men,” Regina’s arm wrapped itself across Emma’s waist as she leaned in close. “Let’s go, dear.” 

Emma clenched her jaw but got up nonetheless, “You’re right, but I’d much rather them suffer my wrath, those imbeciles.” She allowed Regina’s arm to fully embrace her and turned to the fools that dare stand in her presence, “We’re done here. Oh, on your way back to my mother’s do make sure she knows I’m quite comfortable.” And at this, she leaned into Regina’s space and left a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth. Then she stood to leave the chambers. 

Their knights and nobles all bowed respectfully as the two beloved queens moved towards the doors of the outer chamber. “We’ll take supper in our quarters, and do make sure that these slanderers know the meaning of a good flogging,” Regina spoke up as she passed Graham, their most trusted knight. Among his men, Graham was known as the Huntsman. He was loyal to a fault, though his men could have easily been accused of the same.

It was the fourth warning they had received this season and always bearing the same message, “The Evil Queen has seduced you, you do not belong with her. Come back home to us, Savior.” Snow White was relentless; she had sent four assassins and twenty-two laymen to pass on this message. 

It was to no avail of course. Regina was not holding Emma prisoner. Emma had chosen to be here. This is Emma’s true nature. She does forget the traitorous. She does forgive the damned. She does see the good in others. Emma understands the nature of men. Emma is true. Emma is ruthless. Emma is unforgiving. Emma is dark. 

\----

“It’s ridiculous and baseless, their accusations. I’ve been here nearly three years and yet Snow’s people refuse to see the truth,” Emma was fuming as she strode the length of their private quarters.

“Snow couldn’t see the truth if presented with a map and a compass,” Regina replied flippantly. They’ve had the same discussion for years now.

Emma looked up and her stare was so disarmingly similar to Charming’s but lacked his dopey disposition, “How did you resist obliterating them for so long? I know they’re my parents but dear god, woman, they’re idiots.” 

Regina barely managed to suppress a chuckle. “For you, of course,” she looked up at Emma then. Emma was undeniably tense and angry but the fire of their hearth left a wicked glow on her persons. The fire danced off of Emma’s golden hair and cradled her in a soft light, not unlike a halo. This combined with the fire that blazed in her eyes made Emma look divine, like Helen of Troy, worthy of the folly of man...and quite delectable, “I’ve known that you were my one since I first laid eyes on you five years ago.”

At this Emma visibly softened and her smile became effortless and warm. In two long strides she stood in front of Regina, who had taken to rest on the most regal armchair in front of the fire. She looked as strong and serene as she had when Emma first challenged her to a duel three years ago, “If only I had known then what I know now, we would have conquered the world.” The words had left Emma’s mouth in an awed whisper as her hand moved forward of its own accord. 

Emma’s fingertips had barely grazed Regina’s face when Regina had taken them into her hands, “Darling if I had destroyed every person who talked ill of me, the world would be an empty place and there would be no world to conquer.” It comes so easily now, these half-ass attempts to comfort her lover. No doubt it would please her to destroy each and every last one of Snow’s people, but Emma had grown up with them. Even if she detested them now, their absence would have surely changed the person she had grown to love.

\---

No oracle could have prophesied this. Two saviors instead of one. One completely destroyed and turned her back on humanity and one sent to clean up the mess. One borned of practical purposes and one borned of True Love. One born to rule and one born to lead. One was meant to save the other as they fell from grace. Both meant to reveal the truth. Soulmates, as it were.


End file.
